


Paris, the city of love or lies?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones is in desperate need of a date to his sister's wedding to Paris. What happens when he tells her he has one? Will he admit the truth or rope in someone to be his date?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics. Check out her edits on Instagram. They’re phenomenonal and deserves more love. 

Jughead Jones has lived alone ever since he graduated college. He’s been so focused on his work that he hasn’t had time to make any friends. 

His sister on the other hand is a social butterfly. She’s getting married in two weeks to the love of her life. 

He’s so happy for her. The only problem is he told her he would bring a date. She’s been so worried that he’s been alone for so long and she lives so far away so she can’t be there for him. He told her he’s been dating someone so she wouldn’t worry. 

The only problem is how is he going to find a date in time? He had no ideas where he would. He had a few close friends. They were all men so he couldn't ask them. Then he remembered his colleague Betty Cooper. They both wrote for the same show.

He knew it was a long shot but he couldn't think of anyone else. He went into her office to talk to her."Hey Cooper." He came in with her favourite tea to sweeten her up.

“Hey Jones. What’s up? You never come down this hall.” 

“I have something important to ask you.”

"Go on then." She smiled.

“Okay, so this is extremely weird but it’ll get you a vacation.... I kind of told my little sister that I had a girlfriend and I’m bringing her to her wedding.... the thing is.... I don’t have a girlfriend. I was hoping you would be my pretend girlfriend for the wedding.”

"That's a good idea for a new show Jug."Betty smiled." Where is this wedding? "

“Paris.”

"The city of love. How clichy?" She teased.

“They met there.”

"Still Jones it's a little too Hollywood if you ask me." Betty said.“Fine, I’ll try to find someone else.” He turned around to leave.

"Woah Jones wait!"Jughead turned back around."Only if I can use our experience for a new show?" She asked.

“Fine.”

"Now sit, we need a back story." Betty smiled.

“You’re really okay with doing this?”

"I get to go to Paris." Betty said. "Why the hell not? I need to be more spontaneous."

“Okay.” He said as he sat at the chair in front of her desk."So how did we meet?" She asked.

“We could just say we met at work.... because.... you know, we work together.”

"Good, keeping it close to the truth. How did we get close?" Betty asked making notes.

“Maybe.... I spilled coffee all over you and I asked you to let me take you out for drinks to make up for it.”

"Jones and their clichés." She teased.

“I read a lot of books.” He shrugged."Me too." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly."Will they believe that?" She asked.

“Probably.”

"How about that but I add on that I was rushing for a Krispy cream donut at crafty?"She asked. 

" Okay. "

"First date? First kiss?" Betty asked.

“First date.... I took you to a carnival? First kiss.... I don’t know.”

"On the top of the ferris-wheel. How did you know I love carnivals?" Betty asked.

“I didn’t.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“Okay..... um.... nicknames for each other?”

"Easy! I've always wanted to call you Juggie." Betty smiled.

“Okay.... and I’ll call you.... Betts.”

"What else?"

"Background info." Jughead said.

“Okay like what?”

"So I was born in Toronto moved to NYC for college. Then moved her LA to work. My first job was in a book store back home. All my dogs have been called hotdog. It's this massive thing. We're on hotdog the third. It's a whole thing. My mum and dad are together but have had their rough patches. JB is practically my best friend. I was apart of a gang the southside serpents but moved away from that. "He explained.

Betty just nodded.

" Born and raised 4 hours outside of New York in Riverdale. Went to NYU then got a job here. My first ever job was working in pops diner. My only ever pet has been Caramel. I have a brother Charlse and a sister Polly. Polly has twins. I'm such a family person. My favourite colour is burgandy, I hate when people assume it's pink. I can fix an engine in less than five minutes and drive a motorbike. I have a secret tattoo that no one know about until now."

“A secret tattoo?”

"Yep." Betty smiled.“Okay.... where is it. That’s a boyfriend thing to know.”

"I can show you a picture of it?" She offered.

"I can show you a picture of it?" She offered.

“Okay.”Betty showed him a picture of a denty arrow on her ribcage.“Okay.... on the topic of tattoos.... I have 32 tattoos.”

"32? Wow. Why? I got mine for a reason what's yours?" She asked stunned.

“Most of them are like.... awards almost from being in a gang and being their leader. Some are to cover up scars. They’re mostly small but they’re all over my body.”

"Can I see some?" She asked biting her lip. "I got mine for fighting a very depressed time. It reminds me that I'm in control of my mental health and it takes time.

Jughead took off his t shirt to show her. “I have an arrow too.... for the same reason as you.”Betty traced the arrow tattoo and smiled. "Well fake boyfriend I think you look extremely sexy and brave."

Jughead just smiled. He showed her a snake tattoo on his arm. “This is my gang tattoo.” He then showed her a crown tattoo. “I used to wear a beanie when I saw a kid. I would never take it off. It was like a security blanket to me. It looked like a crown so I got a crown tattoo to cover up my bullet scar from wen I was shot.”

"It's one of my favourites already." Betty smiled. "However, my pet peeve is face tattoos. Behind the ear I can handle, they're cute."

“I almost got a face tattoo. I was drunk and I thought it would be a good idea. I got it on the back of my neck instead.”

"Thank God you didn't ruin that pretty face of yours."Jughead just smiled."You should probably put your top back on before people think we've just had sex." Betty teased. "Wait before that." Betty pulled her phone out. "Trust me." Betty smiled. Betty hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. She took a photo. "Send it to your sister and say I can't wait to meet her. I'll photo shop some photos so we can post a few before or just to show her."

“Okay.” Jughead said as he pulled his shirt back on."When do we leave?" She asked.

“Next week. So, that gives us more time to come up with our backstory and get to know each other more.”

"Come to mine tomorrow and we can trick my friends." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He said."Now get back to work." Betty smiled again pushing him out.

Jughead left and headed back to his office downstairs. He was thankful as that could have been worse. The following day came and they were having a trial run with her friends. Betty already had her friends over. Jughead knocked on the door. Betty rushed to open it before her friends did.

'Trust me.' She mouthed.

"Baby." She smiled hugging him.

“Hey beautiful.” He hugged her.

"Juggie meet Kev and V." Betty smiled.

“Hi.” Jughead said. 

"So our little bumblebee has been hiding you?" Kevin teased.

“Yep.”

"Why B?" Veronica asked.

"Because guys I really love him and you guys scare them away. It's only been what 5 months now." Betty smiled. Veronica looked skeptical."Baby you've been holding out on that nickname. Bumblebee is so adorable for you." Jughead smiled kissing her cheek.

“So B, I heard you’re going away next week.”

"We are." Betty smiled up at Jughead. "JB's getting married in Paris. I'm Juggie's plus one. He knows I've always wanted to go there."

“B.... you two seem really happy but.... couples normally kiss when they greet each other. You two just hugged.” Veronica said.

"V we're not you and Arch." Betty said. "I've had a cold and don't want Juggie to get ill. He's doing a speech at the wedding. "

“Okay.”

"I keep telling her I don't care if I do." Jughead explain as he leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back, trying not to be as surprised as she actually was."Baby, I have one job and that's making sure you get there healthy." Betty mumbled into the kiss. "Maybe but your addictive Betts." They deepened the kiss. 

Veronica cleared her throat to get them to pull away."Sorry guys." Betty blushed. “It’s okay.”Betty pulled Jughead to sit down with her.

They stayed and talked for awhile until Veronica and Kevin left.Betty showed them out before turning back to Jughead. “That was.... interesting.” Jughead said. "Your new favourite words is interesting." Betty joked. Jughead just smiled. 

"Was I good?" She asked. 

“I think they believed us.... the only thing is.... you were caught off guard by the kiss.... maybe we should like.... practice kissing?”

"Okay." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered back.

Betty started to lean in towards his lips. Jughead cupped her face in his hands as he moved her closer and connected their lips. Betty deepened the kiss as she moved into his lap. Jughead placed his hands around her waist. As they continued to kiss. They continued to kiss until Jughead pulled back. “How was that?”

"Amazing." She whispered. He just nodded. Betty leaned in and kissed him again. Jughead kissed her back. "Do you think we'll pass?" She mumbled into the kiss.

“Yeah.”

"Good." Betty smiled. "You're addictive." 

“So are you.”

"Nope." Betty blushed.

“You are.”

"Test time whilst I show you these photos." Betty smiled kissing him again. "Each one you get right, you get a kiss. So we practice more."

“Okay.”Betty showed him the photos as she smiled up at him. "You have to quiz me." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Jughead asked her some questions and she got every one right."So Cooper you do pay attention." Jughead smiled as he got an incoming call form JB. "Answer it." Betty told him.

Jughead accepted the face time as he saw JB's face. "Hey Jelly." Jughead smiled.

“Hey Jug.” 

“I have Betty with me.” He smiled.

"Let me see this mystery women."Betty sat next to Jughead and cuddled into his side."Betty!" JB smiled."So this is the women who stole your heartless heart?"

“Yep.”

"Oh Juggie, shush." Betty pouted. "You stole mine. Oh should I say burnt it." Betty teased. Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek."I can't wait to see you." JB said.

"Us too JB."

“Well I was just calling to say hi but I’ll see you soon. Bye Jug.” 

“Bye JB.” He said as he ended the call.

"She seems nice." Betty smiled.

“She’s great.” He said.

"We need a wedding present."

“I already got one. I’ll just add your name to it.”

“Okay.” 

“I should probably head home.”

"Or stay the night?" She asked.

“I should probably just go home.”

"Oh okay. I'm still getting her another present." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Night Juggie." Betty pouted.

“Goodnight Betts.” He grabbed his bag headed to the door. Betty hugged him before he headed out.

Jughead was thankful that Betty had decided to go this. What he was nervous about was convincing his mother that they were together. If they managed to convince her friends, his mother shouldn't be too bad right? In the end he's there to watch his little sister get married.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later they were boarding a plane. That was normal, Betty was prepared for that and so was Jughead. What they weren't ready for is flying next to his parents and his family. That part was a complete surprise.

Betty guest her chance in acting began now. When they sat down Jughead wrapped his arm around her. Betty leaned her head on his chest. Betty looked up at him as Gladys scowled at her.

“I hate my mother.” He whispered. “You’ll have to have to help me piss her off this week.”

Betty pulled Jughead down for a lustful kiss as she grazed his hard length. "You mean like this." Betty smirked.

“Somewhat.” He mumbled into the kiss.

"How else?"

“Well we’re all staying at JB’s house. My parents will be there too. We could pretend to have sex or something like that.”

"Scandalous, I love it. What's your mother's pets peeves?" She asked.

“Pretty much everything I do. She hates me.”

"I mean for girlfriends or boyfriends?"She asked again.

“She hates when I have a girlfriend who doesn’t leave my side. I don’t know. She’s hated all of my girlfriends.”

"So be clingy?" She asked. Jughead nodded. "Perfect. Let's practice."

“Okay.”Betty just looked up at him and winked at him. "Juggie don't leave me." Betty pouted.

“I’m right here baby.”

"You know how bad my anxiety gets." Betty kissed him. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty kissed him back and groaned.“Forsythe! You’re in public!” Gladys snapped.

"Gladys give them a break. They're going to the city of love." Fp said.

"I love you baby. I'm sorry, I can't control how good you taste." Jughead smirked and kissed her again."It's okay Bumblebee." Jughead teased. Betty just giggled and kissed him again.

"Bumblebee? Forsythe grow up!"

“It’s a nickname, mother. It’s just a joke between us. You wouldn’t understand.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Baby you should try explaining it." Betty smiled.

"Fine."

"It's such a fun story."

"Baby you should try explaining it." Betty smiled.

"Fine."

"It's such a fun story."

"Well her friends call her B and one day her friend called her bumblebee. I guessed because she's always working non stop. So ever since then it's just stuck. Also because she's so sweet she attracts everyone." Jughead explained.

Gladys just rolled her eyes."You're extremely rude!"Jughead just sighed."Your son was trying to explain something and that's your reaction. Your son is fucking happy. Have some fucking respect."

“Betty.... stop.” Jughead said.

"I'm going to the toilet!" Betty said getting up. "Thanks a lot Gladys." Jughead snapped.

“Don’t speak to me like that!” Jughead rolled his eyes and followed after Betty. He found Betty talking to the flight attendents.“Betts.... you okay?”

"I thought my mother was bad." Betty said.

“Yeah... my mom is a bitch.”

"Just a tad."Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded."I'm sorry if I stepped out of line."

“It’s okay.”

"Should we go back?" She asked.

“In a few minutes.”

"Do you want a hug? A coffee or a shot?" She asked.

“Coffee. Always coffee.”

Betty pouted. "Ouch." She teased. Jughead just smiled."Can we get a coffee and a water?" She asked.

The flight attendents gave her them. "Thanks. Hug or no coffee!" Betty said. Jughead just laughed and hugged her."Here you go sexy."

“Thanks.”

"I'll meet you back there." Betty smiled.

Betty headed back to her seat but she shoved her head phones on. Jughead came back and sat back down."Jug?" Pea said.

"Yeah."

"I like her. She stuck up to the monster."

“Yeah, shes great.” Jughead smiled down at Betty. "How did you meet?" He asked.

“At work. We work together.”

"Good." Pea smiled.

Betty looked up from him and paused her audio book. "Jug we're about to land." Betty smiled. “Yeah.” He smiled. "I don't like landing." Betty nervously shaked. Jughead held her hand."Thank you." Betty kissed his cheek.

He just nodded. Betty leaned her head on his as they came to a rough landing. Betty squeezed her eyes shut as they landed. Once they landed Betty was the first to get off of the plane as she hated flying. As soon as she got off she fainted. Jughead caught her as she fell. He placed her on the floor as she came back around.

“You okay?”

"I get stressed when flying and faint." She whispered. Jughead helped her stand back up."I'm hungry." Betty pouted.

“We can get some food in the airport.”

"Eww." Betty scrunched her face. “What?”He asked. "Pasta in a cafe." Betty pouted bartering her eyelashes.

“Okay, fine.”

"I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

Truth be told has always had a crush on Jughead. She just never knew how to tell him. Betty would see him and try flirt but it would always end badly. She would invite him out but he always declined.

They went through the airport and got their bags before heading to the closest cafe. They told Jughead’s family that they would be at JB’s house later. Their food came and Betty began to dig in straight away. She had food all over her mouth. Jughead reached over and wiped it off for her.

"Thanks sexy." Betty smiled.

“No problem.”Betty smiled as she took a photo of Jughead and posted it to her story. 'We've arrived and my love is treating me right.'

“I want to get back at my mom for being so terrible on the plane.” Jughead said. "I would love to help." Betty smiled.

“We could.... pretend to have sex?”

"Sure." Betty agreed.

“Okay.

Betty paid for their meals before heading to JB's. When they got there JB answered the door and jumped onto Jughead, hugging him. “Jug!” She smiled. 

“Hey JB.”

"I get married this Saturday."JB smiled.

“I’m so happy for you.”

"Thanks... Betty! You're more beautiful in real life."

"Aww thank you JB. You are too." Betty smiled.

"JB if you excuse me I want to cherish my girlfriend as we've been on a long flight."Jughead took Betty’s hand and brought her upstairs with him. He locked their door and picked her up placing her on their bed.“What should we do?” Betty asked. 

“Make a lot of noise? I don’t know.”

Betty started Jumping on the bed moaning. Jughead bit his lip to hide his laugh. He started to make moaning noises too."Aww.... Yes!... More!" Betty screamed as she jumped onto Jughead.

Jughead pulled his shirt off in case if anyone walked in."God I love your body." Betty smirked as she shoved her top off but pulled them beneath the blanket. Jughead kissed her heatedly.Betty smirked at him. "Ahhh, yes! I'm so close baby." Betty mumbled into a kiss as they made out. Betty cradled his lap as she began to grind on him just in case they came in.

"Fuck! More baby, I love it when you drive me insane!" Betty shouted. They heard banging in the door. “Forsythe! Stop that right now!” Gladys shouted.

Betty smirked at him. "Ahhh, yes! I'm so close baby." Betty mumbled into a kiss as they made out. Gladys stormed into the room. Jughead quickly covered Betty up. "What the fuck Gladys!" Jughead shouted.

“Stop that right now, Forsythe! Your family is here!” Gladys shouted before leaving the room.

"You definitely pissed her off."

“Yep.” He smiled. 

"I'll leave you to it." Betty said as she pulled her top back on as she headed out to his family. Jughead went to get a shower. Betty sat in the corner reading with a smile on her face. “What was my mom freaking out about?” JB asked Betty.

"Me and Juggie." Betty blushed. 

“Ew... wait... were you having sex?”

"You're an adult." Betty smiled.

“I know but he’s still my brother.”

"You might want ear plugs." Betty teased.“I’m glad he has you. You clearly make him happy.” JB smiled before walking back to Gladys and FP."Elizabeth a word." Gladys said.

"Yes Alice?" She asked.

“If I hear you and my son again you’re going to have to leave. I cant deal with your disrespectful attitude.” Gladys said.

"You're going to have to buy some ear plugs then. We're trying for a child." Betty said to piss her off. Gladys really got to her. Betty put her head phones in and cried. Jughead came out of the shower in just a towel and saw her. “Betty? What’s wrong?”

"I think it's better if I stay at a hotel." She whispered.

“No. You’re staying here.”

"Okay. I'm just going for a walk." Betty said grabbing her bag. Jughead grabbed her arm. “Please don’t leave me. If this is about my mom.... she’s been treating me like that since I was a kid.... it’s best to ignore her. I know it hurts....”

"I'm not good enough for you and apparently your trash. That’s saying something. Your mother said that. Can we get a hotel together? If she asks that we're trying to convince you say yes. "

Betty hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered.“Come on. Let’s gather our things and find a hotel.”They got their luggage and started to take it down stars. Everyone stopped them.

“We’re getting a hotel room.” Jughead said. "No your not!" Gladys said.“Yes we are!”

"Is this because I said it's not a good idea to have a kid with her?!" Gladys shouted.

“It’s because everything you do! I hate you!” Jughead snapped as he grabbed Betty’s hand and they left the house. Gladys ran after them. "It's irrational having a child when you barely know the bitch!" Gladys shouted.

"It's not when I have BRCA status. My grandmother died of it, both my sister and my mum has it." Betty shouted.

Jughead just held Betty’s hand as they continued to walk. They decided to walk to the hotel since it wasn’t that far away. They got a room the only down fall that it only had a double bed. They checked in and put their things in the room. “You okay with sharing a bed?” Jughead asked.

"Yeah." She whispered. Jughead could tell something was wrong.“You okay?” He asked her.

"I've never told anyone that before." She whispered. Jughead sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't have to Juggie. We're alone... But I like it if you continued." Betty admitted.

“I’m just comforting you.”

"I know, thank you." Betty smiled faintly as she laid down on him. Jughead just hugged her. They laid there in silence.“I’m so sorry that my mom said those things to you.”

"It's okay." She whispered. He just hugged her. "I've accepted I'm not going to have kids of my own because it's not in the company contact for our medical bills and its too expensive."Betty explained. 

He just nodded."It's something I deal with on my own."She whispered. He nodded again.

"Anyway?"She whispered

“Anyway?” He whispered back.

"We're here for your sisters wedding. It's celebrations not sad times."

“Okay.... what do you want to go do?”

"Go out and explore." Betty smiled. 

“Okay.”

"But how about we do that tomorrow? I'm tired." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"Movie?" She asked.

“Okay.” He smiled as he got out his laptop.

"A romcon?" She asked.

“Whatever you want.”

"Really? So we can watch set it up?" Betty smiled.

“If you want.”

"I do it cheers me up." Betty admitted.

“Okay.”

Jughead turned on his Netflix and put on the video for her. Betty tucked herself in his side as the movie began. Jughead wasn’t really paying attention to it but Betty kept watching it. As Betty watched it she drew shapes on his chest with her nails. She didn't realise she was doing it."Oh." Betty realised what she was doing. "Sorry." Betty whispered. 

“No, it’s okay.”

"You sure?" Betty asked.

"Its ticklish."

“Then I’ll stop.” 

“Okay.” He whispered, holding her hand instead. Betty smiled faintly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They just laid in silence, watching the movie."Juggie?"

"Yeah Betts."

"You're a good guy."

“Sometimes.”

"Would you come get a tattoo with me tomorrow?" She asked.

“A tattoo?”

"Yeah. I know JB has activities for us to do tomorrow. She's dragging us everywhere but could we sneak off?"

“Okay.” He smiled. “What kind of tattoo were you thinking?”

"A small effel tower tattoo." Betty smiled.

“Should I get a tattoo too? I mean, if we’re going I might as well get one too.”

"I was thinking about adding a little tiny crown on top of it." She whispered. Jughead turned so he was looking at her. “A crown?”

"Yeah."

“Like.... my crown? Like I told you about?”

"Yeah." Betty shrugged. Jughead just smiled faintly."You want a tattoo too?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"What one?" She asked.

“I don’t know. Help me think?”

"Your mum would hate it if we got matching." Betty said. 

“Then we should get matching tattoos.”

"Really? What else would you get with yours?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know.”

"A bumble bee?" Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Really?"

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

"Perfect." Betty repeated.

He just smiled. Betty carried on watching the movie as she carried on tracing shapes into his chest. This time she traced the efflel tower and a small bumblebee. They both just laid there.

Betty fell asleep on Jughead's chest . Jughead looked down at her. He was so thankful that Betty was here with him. He was glad that he had someone to get through it with. He couldn't wait for the rest of the week with her. It's only day one and it's been on of the best family events he's been to in awhile because of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Betty work up wrapped in his arms. She ended up on top of him. She couldn’t wait to spend the day with him. Jughead was still asleep. He's slept through all of his alarms. Betty tried everything, she was on her last resort. She got a cup of water and poured water onto him.

“Betty!”

"Sorry." Betty pouted. "You wouldn't wake up and JB keeps calling." Jughead sighed and grabbed his phone."I'm sorry." Betty said as hugged him.

“It’s okay.” He said as he called JB.

JB answered the call straight away. "You better be ready in half an hour. We're meeting you at your hotel." JB told him.

“It’s only 9:00am.” 

“I don’t care! Be ready!” 

“Fine.” He said.

"I'll make sure he is." Betty told her.

"Thanks B."

Jughead ended the call as he pulled Betty onto him getting her wet. He got the cup he got in the middle of the night with water in and poured it over her.

“Juggie!” 

“Payback.” He smirked.

"You'll see my natural curls." Betty pouted.

He just smiled."Get your ass in gear now!"Jughead just rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom to get dressed. Betty gasped as she ran into the bathroom to him.

“What?”

"You are in my bad books." Betty told him crossing her arms. He just shrugged."As your fake girlfriend today you get no kisses or hugs until you crawl out of the dog pound."

“Okay.” He shrugged.

Betty slammed the door and headed to get ready. Betty put on a trendy outfit which was slightly revealing. It was one of her favourite outfits and she knew Gladys wouldn't approve.

Jughead came back out dressed like he normally did, combat boots, jeans, flannel tied around his waist, a t shirt, and his leather jacket. Betty just smiled at him. "Move it were late." Betty pouted. 

“Stop pouting.”

"I'm not." She pouted again.

“Stop it. You’re making me want to kiss you.” Betty smiled and pouted. "That sounds like a you probably... And no kisses your in my bad books." Betty said as she shut the door. Jughead just rolled his eyes.

Jughead just rolled his eyes."Stop acting like your mum." She teased.“Don’t compare me to that bitch.”Betty put her hands around him. "I'm sorry." Betty pouted. "But if the wind changes your face will stay stuck like that." Betty said as his family approached him.

“Ready for me to show you around Paris?” JB smiled.

Betty smiled and looked at Jughead. "I am but I don't know if Jughead is. He's being a grouchy baby." Betty pouted.

“Ah.... I see what’s going on. You woke him up. He’s going to be pissed off at you all day.”

"He would never." Betty pouted again to tease Jughead. Jughead just rolled his eyes again."Is that how it is? I pout you roll your eyes because I said no kisses."Betty laughed.

“He’s definitely going to be pissed off at you all day.” JB said.

"Baby?" Betty pouted.

“Betty?”

"You're not in a mood with me are you?" Betty pouted again.

“Maybe....”

"What if I let you kiss me?" She asked.

“Then maybe I’ll reconsider.” Betty giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Reconsidered yet?"Betty mumbled into the kiss.

“Nope.”

"How about I show you tonight?" Betty asked in front of Gladys.“Then I’ll definitely forgive you.” He kissed her.Betty kissed him again. "Enough!" JB said. "Ricky is outside waiting for us."

“Okay.”

Betty held Jughead's hand as they went out to see Ricky. They met with him before starting to walk down the road. Betty and Jughead spotted a tattoo parlor.

"Jelly, me and Betts will meet you at the first place and skip breakfast. We're going to get a tattoo." Jughead said.

“A tattoo?” 

“Yep. We’ll meet you later.” Jughead said as he grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her away with him before anyone could say anything.

"You're going to have to hold my hand. What do we tell the artist? We're friends, colleagues or together?" Betty asked.

“Together.”

"You're family isn't here though?" Betty smiled.

“Doesn’t matter.” He shrugged. “We can just say we’re friends.” He said, letting go of her hand.

"No Juggie, I want to say we're together. You're the boyfriend I've dreamt of." Betty blushed.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Jughead headed into the palor first and saw the tattoo artist. Jughead told the artists the designs they wanted. He drew a few designs for them to choose from. They picked their designs and smiled at each other. 

“Betts, where should I put my tattoo?”

"Your ankle or near your crown one on your rib cage." Betty smiled.

“I’ll put it on my rib cage.”Betty just smiled. Jughead got his tattoo first. The artist inked it right near his crown tattoo and then bandaged it. 

It was now Betty’s turn for her tattoo. Betty laid down on the chair and looked at Jughead. She hated needles but loved tattoos.

"Baby, where should I get mine?" She asked.

“On your ankle?” He suggested. 

"You read my mind." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled and held her hand. Betty didn't need to squeeze his hands so she felt good. The tattoo was exactly what she wanted. They bandaged the tattoo and Betty and Jughead smiled at each other."I love it. Thank you baby." Betty smiled hugging him.

Jughead just smiled. Betty suprised Jughead and payed for their tattoos whilst he was getting his done. They were walking hand in hand to boats as JB messaged them that they had just arrived there.

“Today has been a good day so far. Besides you waking me up.”

"You got pay back." Betty pouted. Jughead kissed her pout. "You like kissing me because no one is here yet. They're walking over." Betty teased.

JB walked over to them telling them that they had an hour on the water before the chocolate class. Jughead held Betty’s hand as they walked over together."Juggie we should make the chocolate for each other then buy loads to eat tonight watching TV shows." Betty smiled as she began rowing.

“Okay.” He smiled. Jughead just kept smiling over at Betty."What? I know up hot in these shorts." Betty winked.

"What?" She asked again.

“You’re beautiful.”

"So are you." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and rested his hand on her thigh. Betty saw all of his family watching them. She stopped rowing and kissed him. The weight of the boat was uneven and they fell in. Betty and Jughead were laughing. They were now soaked. Jughead kissed Betty again.

"Forsythe! Get out the water at once!" Gladys shouted.

"We probably should listen to the wicked witch of the west." Betty teased. "There's a clothes shop across the road. We should buy dry clothes."

“Okay.” He smiled, kissing her again."Race ya!" Betty smiled as she began to swim out the river.

Jughead followed after her. Betty won and headed to dry herself a bit before going into the shop. Jughead stayed behind her as they went into the shop. Betty rolled her eyes as she held his hand. Betty found so many cute pieces. She kept piling them up on top of Jughead. She bought all of them as she couldn't resist. Jughead just bought jeans and a t shirt since his leather jacket and flannel were still dry. Betty came out the toilets and started doing a cat walk up to him.

"Do I look like a French girl?" She asked.

“You look hot.”

"So you'll paint me like one of your French girls?"Betty teased.

"Come on! You don't keep chocolate waiting." Betty told him. Jughead pulled his jacket on and tied his flannel back around his waist. Betty untied it and pulled it onto herself.“Betty.” He pouted.

"Yes?" Betty kissed him as Fp approached them.“You stole my flannel.” He pouted.

"Babe you mean mine?"Jughead just pouted."Stop pouting boy." Fp teased. "Your sister said hurry up."

“We’ll be right there.”

"You can get it back later." Betty smiled.

Betty ran ahead and walked with Sweet Pea and Jellybean. Sweet Pea and Jellybean had a thing ages ago and Sweet Pea had never gotten over her. He was happy for her but he couldn’t get over the fact that he wanted to be with her.

"You okay Pea?" Betty asked as they just walked into the chocolate factory. “Nope.”

"Want to talk about it?" Betty asked.“Not really.”

"You know where I am if you do." Betty told him. He just nodded. 

Jughead went up to Betty. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. JB got everyone seated as her best friend owns the shop and let them design their own bar. Jughead kept eating all of the ingredients. Betty had enough of him doing that so she sat on his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop eating the ingredients baby." Betty smiled.

“I’m hungry.”

"I love you but stop." Betty smiled again. Betty leaned towards his ear. "If your that hungry eat me." Betty whispered before kissing him. Jughead kissed her back."Make me my chocolate." Betty ordered.

"Yes miss." 

Betty just smiled. 

Jughead continued to make the chocolate. Betty looked around and saw Sweet Pea got up and leave for a cigarette. JB followed him.“Hey Pea.” JB said. 

“Hey.”

"You okay?" She asked. He just shrugged."Jordan?"JB pouted.

“I’m really happy for you, JB.”

"You miss me though?"

“Yes.”

"Pea, I miss you." JB admitted.

“I miss you too.”

"How you holding up?" She asked.“I don’t know. Just go back inside. I want to be alone.”

"Don't lie to me Pea." Jellybean told him.“Please leave me alone.”

"Fine but tomorrow can we have a day alone? I want to show you my special place no one knows about." JB smiled.“Sure.” He said, looking away.

"Gaint?" JB pouted.

“Leave me alone.”

"Okay." She whispered tearing up before she headed back inside. “What’s wrong?” Ricky said when she came back in."Nothing. My friend from back home can't make it." It wasn't a lie nor the truth she thought.

He just nodded. JB watched as Sweet Pea finished his cigarette and started to walk away in the direction of the hotel. She decided she'll speak to him tomorrow. In the mean time Betty and Jughead were getting ready to go back to the hotel.

“Should we check on Pea? He has a room down the hall.” Jughead said."Yeah." Betty smiled.“Actually, you stay here this will just take a second.” 

“I’ll start the movie.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead just nodded as he quickly went down the hall.

He came back a minute later. 

“Was he there? You weren’t gone for long.” Betty said. 

“He’s upset. I left because he told me to go. He’s extremely drunk and he has some random girl in his hotel room with him.”

"Oh, give me a minute." Betty smiled.

Betty came to Pea's room. She opened the door up and automatically started to cry. "Pea! We are in the city of love and you get drunk and fuck another woman!" Betty shouted.

Betty chucked the girls clothes outside. "Get out you slut!" Betty chucked her out. She locked the door as she put Pea in the shower. Once he came out she gave him her hang over cure and a coffee.

"We're down the hall when you want to talk." Betty said.

Betty returned back to Jughead and got underneath their blanket. Jughead had already started eating the chocolate without her.“What happened with Pea?” Jughead asked.

"I sobered him up." Betty said.

“He’s just upset that the love of his life is getting married to someone other than him.” 

“He’s in love with JB?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

"A little." Betty whispered. 

“He doesn’t want to ruin the wedding so he’s not going to tell her.”

"He's a good guy." Betty whispered. "She'll figure it out... Juggie if I ever get engaged and you some how love me, tell me. Always tell me so I have the choice of choosing." Jughead just nodded. Betty smiled as she yawned.“You tired?”

"You tired me out Mr Darcy." Betty teased.

“Get some sleep I’ll go talk to Pea.”

"But I like sleeping with you." She whispered.“I’ll be back.”

"Can we speak to him tomorrow?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled as she laid her head on his chest. She knew this was fake but it started to feel like it was really.

Betty Betty fell asleep on Jughead as Jughead watched her fall asleep until he was asleep. Jughead didn't want to do this fake relationship anymore. It didn't feel fake anymore, however, he knew it had to go down hill before it can go up hill and he had a feeling he knew what that might be.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days before the flight and Jughead was awake before Betty. He was honestly surprised with himself but he was concerned about Sweet Pea. Jughead was getting ready for the day when his mother stormed in.

Gladys was on the war bath. She paid someone to investigate her sons relationship as soon as JB told her he was in one. Gladys finally had some answers as she had their messages between them as proof.

Gladys was beyond furious and didn't want Betty at her daughters wedding.

Sweet Pea was currently at his hotel room. He called JB and invited her over to talk. She was currently still in her pj's as she walked into his room.

“JB.... I need to talk to you about something.”

"Okay." She yawned.

“Just know.... I’m really happy for you.... I just... I haven’t been honest with you.”

JB laid on the bed next to him. "How?" She asked.

“I’m in love with you.”

"But you broke up with me." She whispered.

“Because I was scared.”

"I love you." JB said.

“I love you so much.”Jellybean pulled him down next to her. She pulled him in for a heated kiss.“JB.... you’re getting married in a few days.”

"To you yes to anyone else, no."

“What about Ricky?”

"Do you want me?"She asked.

“Yes.”

"I'm breaking up with him.."

“But he’s expecting to marry you in three days.”

"Pea I lost our baby... Ricky was a rebound that I convinced myself that I loved him." JB explain. "I found out he's still married to his ex so I already broke up with him. I payed for all the wedding so I'm keeping it."

“Marry me?” He asked.

"What no speech?" She teased.

“JB, I’ve loved you for so long. I honestly thought that I lost you. You’re my soulmate. I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone other than you. You’re the love of my life. Marry me?”

"No...you know I always say yes." JB teased him.He pulled her in for a kiss. JB smiled as she pulled away going to lock the door.

Meanwhile, Betty had Jughead were getting ready to go out by themselves when Gladys stormed in. “What are you doing here?” Jughead said.

"Sending this imposter home!"

“Imposter?”

"Her! Your relationship is fake! I hired someone to look into it. I have all your emails and messages." Gladys shouted.

“Then you must have fakes. I love Betty. She’s my real girlfriend!”

"Oh shut it Forsythe. I stole her phone last night." Betty instantly ran to her bag and found her phone missing.“Me and Betty are dating. Either way she’s my plus one.”

"Juggie my phone is missing." Betty said.

“Give Betty her phone back.” Jughead snapped.

"No!"

"Please! My mum's in hospital with cancer!" Betty pleaded.

“Give her the phone back.” 

Gladys sighed and handed it to Betty. “Forsythe, dont lie to me. I know you two aren’t dating.” 

“We are. I’m desperately in love with her. We even got matching tattoos.” Jughead said. 

"That's just sad."

Betty looked through her phone and saw a voice message off her mum and multiple messages. Jughead shoved Gladys out and locked the door.“You okay?” Jughead said, going up to Betty’s side.

"Yeah." She whispered. 

Betty headed out onto the patio as she listened to the voice message.

"Hey sweetheart, it's mum here. You're probably out looking at the efflel tower with your boyfriend underneath the stars and left your phone at the hotel. I always did tell you to live in the moment. I wish you did answer so I could hear your beautiful voice and know that your smiling right now. I love you Elizabeth. I need you to do more of what you love in life. I was a tough mum because I know you could do better and deserved the world. Now I'm going to be with your Granny and your Pops. I'll be watching down on you. Just remember for me Betty, live your life to the full. Remember I always love you and its my final goodnight. "

Jughead was waiting inside for her. Betty looked at all the messages saying that her mum had passed. She felt completely numb. Betty ran to try find Gladys.

“Betty!” Jughead said. “What’s wrong?”

"Where's your mum?" She asked crying.

“I kicked her out.... why? Tell me what's wrong.”

"My mum." She whispered.

“What about her?”

"Juggie...she's gone." She broke down crying.“Oh baby....” he pulled her into his arms. Betty just held on to him as she cried. "Sh... She called to... To say goodbye."

“I’m here baby.... just let it out.”

"I couldn't say goodbye... It... She... She... Stole my goodbye." Betty uttered. Jughead just held her close. Betty just played the voice message again try to grasp her head around it. Jughead wiped away her tears."Keep her away from me. I don't care if we're friends Jughead I will kill her."

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Really fucking sucked because I liked you alot." Betty cried as she moved his hands. "I need air."

Betty went out off the hotel room and went to the cafe her mum told her to visit if they had time. Jughead sighed and laid down on the bed in their hotel room. An hour passed when Betty went back to the hotel. She found Jughead in their room.

"I'm so sorry." Betty whispered.

“Don’t be sorry.”

"I snapped at someone I care for." Betty said as she curled up on the bed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay.”Betty just laid on him. "What are we doing today?" She asked.

When Betty hits sad or grief mode she goes into work mode. She has to keep herself occupied so she doesn't think about it and she's not weak about it.

“Whatever you want.”

"You choose." Betty whispered.

“How about.... I run you a bath and we can spend the morning relaxing and then we can go explore.”

"Let's go exploring then bath?" Betty asked.

"Okay."

Jughead kissed her before they got up and went to go explore. They spent hours walking around Paris as they went to many small shops and cafes. They did some activities. Now they were in the elevator going up the efflel tower.

Jughead brought his camera with him because he wanted to take pictures of her. Betty was currently looking at the view in awe of the city. Jughead took a picture of her.Betty heared the camera shot and turned around. "Delet it!" Betty pouted.

“But you’re beautiful.”

"Sweet talker, Romeo." Betty smiled faintly. Jughead took another photo of her. “Only for you, Juliet.”

"Did you really mean every word?" She asked.

“What words?”

"Earlier." Betty whispered. 

“I meant everything.”Betty just nodded and smiled. Jughead smiled back."I love you." She whispered. 

Jughead didn’t hear her as he continued to take photos of her. Betty knew her mum would have liked this. She was a massive romantic. Jughead showed Betty the photos. Betty just smiled at them. They were phenomenonal but she's hurt that he didn't hear her.

“You’re beautiful, Betty.”

"Thank you." She whispered.

“Want to head back to the hotel?”

"No." Betty said.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

"I love you." Betty said again. Jughead looked at her. He was confused."Juggie?"

“Betty?”Betty just nodded.“For real or as my fake girlfriend?”

"Real."

“Really?”Betty nodded. "I said it earlier. I was going to speak to mum tell her the truth and tell her but I couldn't." Betty was so nervous.

“I love you, Betty.”

"It's been 3 days." Betty teased as she hugged him.“We’ll take things slow. You can be my fake girlfriend for longer.”

"No I don't want to be. Truth be told I had a massive secret crush on you."

"How many times did I ask you to hang out?" She asked.

“No.... there’s no way you had a crush on me. Because.... I would’ve known.... I had a crush on you!”

"No you didn't." Betty smiled.

“I did! All two years we’ve worked together.”Betty smiled, "Why didn't you say yes to hanging out?"

“Because I didn’t think you were actually asking me out. I just thought it was a group thing with other people from work.”

"Nope just me. My mum helped me in how to seduce you. She approved but could be a firy bitch." Betty whispered.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty kissed him before Pea messaged Jughead to come to his.“Ready to head back? Pea wants to meet up.”Jughead said.

"I guess." Betty smiled."Just keep me away from your mum." Betty said.

“She’s staying at JB’s house so you won’t see her.”

"But what if everyone is there?" She asked. "I make no promises."

“I’ll make sure she stays away.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled faintly.

JB kept messaging them until they arrived at the hotel. Betty held his hands so tight as she saw Gladys and wanted to slap her silly.“What’s up?” Jughead said. Pea hugged JB from behind and kissed her cheek.

“You two are together now?”

"Ricky lied to me and didn't divorce his ex." JB said.

“So you and Pea are getting married or are you calling off the wedding?”

"Well I payed for everything so we're getting married." JB smiled.“I’m happy for you two.” Jughead smiled."Thank you Betty." Sweet Pea said.

They all talked for a little while longer before Jughead and Betty went to their room. Jughead wanted to suprise her for everything she's done and to cheer her up. He had all of her favorite movies and all of her favorite food.

"Juggie! How did you know?" She asked smiling.

“I wanted to cheer you up a little bit.”

"I love you." Betty smiled kissing him. Jughead smiled and kissed her back."Did you do some insta stalking?" Betty teased.

“A little bit. But you also told me some of these things when we were telling each other everything about ourselves.”

"Some not all." Betty smiled. He just nodded."What movie first?" Betty asked.

“You choose.”

"Dirty Dancing. It's my mum's favourite." Betty smiled. “Okay.” He said. “Don’t hate me but I’ve never seen it.”

"What! No we're over."Jughead just pouted."What else haven't you seen?" Betty asked as she kissed his pout.

“I don’t know.... just name a few and I’ll tell you if I’ve seen them or not.”

"Mamma Mia, step ups, street dance, Bridget Jones, Grease, A star is born and Rocket man?" She asked.

“I haven’t seen any of them.”

"That's a deal breaker." Betty teased as she got out of bed. He just shrugged."I should just go room with Pea then?"

“No.” He pouted."Then you better do your homework." Betty smiled.

“It will be torture but we can watch them all together.”

"Oh you bet your ass you are." Betty giggled as she jumped onto the bed. Jughead laid on the bed next to her. Betty played the first movie and hugged him. They stayed up late watching most of the movies. They ended up going to sleep at 5am together. The next day they had the whole day to themselves."Good afternoon." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled sleepily."Wake up."

“I’m tired.”Betty began kissing their matching tattoo to wake him up.“Stop it.” He whispered, pouting."Why?" She whispered kissing him.“I’m tired and you doing that makes me think naughty thoughts.” He teased."That's your fault." Betty whispered to his skin. Jughead didn’t say anything."Cat got your tounge." Betty giggled.

“Maybe.”

"Maybe Betty can get your tounge." Betty winked. Jughead just laughed softly and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss adding slight tounge. Jughead kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist."I got your tounge." She whispered.

"We never got our bath." Betty smiled.“It was meant to be just for you.” He kissed her.

"I like my idea more." Jughead just smiled and kissed her. Betty pulled away from the kiss as she went to run a bath. Jughead got up and followed her."I am going to trace all your tattoos."Jughead just smirked.

Began tracing them as she stood in the bath. Jughead was only wearing boxers so she could see all of his tattoos. Betty smirked as tugged at his waist band. She tugged his boxers down so now she could see all of him. Betty smiled as she checked him out. Jughead just blushed under her gaze.

"Is Jughead Jones blushing." Betty winked. “Well.... I’m completely naked and you’re staring at me.... so yeah, I’m blushing.”

"I stand by my words. You're sexy." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her."I'm not completely naked yet."

“Them maybe you should be.” Jughead teased."I'm waiting for you to undress me." Betty admitted. Jughead stepped closer to her and gently tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it off of her."Thank you." Betty said as she submerged herself into the water.

Jughead got in the bath too. Betty laid in his embrace as Betty smiled up at him kissing him. She turned so she could kiss all his tattoos. Jughead just smiled."I love your smile." Betty smiled.

“I rarely ever smile.”

"Oh that's a lie." Betty giggled.“No, it’s true. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled as much as I did on this trip so far.”

"I see you smile at work."Betty told him. “Only sometimes.”

"Maybe you can smile more with me because I want to see everything through with you."Jughead smiled and kissed her."I also want to start what we never got to really do the other night."

“What?”

"Fuck me... Please." She whispered. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty pulled a condom off the side that they gave with the room.“Wait.... Betty.... can we wait until after our bath? I want to take my time with you.”

"Let's get out then." Betty smiled as she stood up. Jughead stood up and grabbed a towel. Betty giggled as Jughead carried her to their bed. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Jughead said. 

"Yes without a doubt."He smiled and kissed her.

Betty pulled him down as she crawled his lap. Jughead opened up the condom and put it on. Betty giggled as she slid down on him kissing thier matching tattoo. Jughead kissed her neck. Betty began to move as she moaned loudly. Jughead flipped them so he was on top as he slid deeper. Betty rolled her eyes as she whimpered and moaned.

Jughead moved slowly to tease her."Juggie!"She screamed before kissing him. Jughead just continued to tease her. Betty began to tease him instead. Jughead kissed her as he started to move faster. Betty panted as Jughead continued to pleasure her. They moved together quickly, pleasuring each other until Betty hit her climax. Jughead continued to move until he followed after. He pulled out and threw the condom in the trash before laying next to her.

"Why did we wait? We could have done that at work?" She asked.

“We never really see each other at work except for at meetings.”

"I would like to play hookie."

“How about... when we’re back in New York we can do that at work.” He teased.

"I'd like that."Jughead smiled and kissed her."You know we haven't showed my friends our tattoo." Betty smiled.

“We can when we go home.”

"Okay." Betty smiled.Jughead kissed her."Juggie will you be my real boyfriend?" She asked

“Yes.”

"It's about time." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled."Can we wind your mum up even more?" She asked.“How?”

"I don't know." Betty shrugged.

“We’ll think of something.”

"You could tease about a proposal?" She suggested.

“We’ll need a fake engagement ring for that.” He teased. "I wear my grans around my neck. She wants my son to have it one day."

“Okay.”

"That's tomorrow's job." Betty smiled.He just nodded.Betty smiled as she fell asleep in his arms. They went to sleep earlier than the night before.

Jughead held her close throughout the night. This family occasion became his best one yet. He finally had Betty Cooper as his girlfriend rather than his fake girlfriend. He loved that she loved the same things as he did and loved that about her. Fake girlfriend no more.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days flew by and now everyone was up getting ready for the wedding. Jughead was going to fake propose to Betty at the wedding as he knew that would drive his mother insane.

Jughead was at Sweet Pea's room helping him get ready as he asked him to be his best man. Betty was in their hotel room getting ready by herself.

“I’m so happy for you, Pea.” Jughead said.

"I'm happy for you too brother."

“I’m proposing to Betty. It’s not like a real proposal.... it’s mainly to piss of my mom.... but yeah...”

"Wait it's not real?" Pea asked confused.“We’re not going to be actually engaged. We just want to piss off my mom.”

"That's fucked up." Pea said.“I know.”

"So stop it." Pea told him.“It was Betty’s idea.”

"You can always stop it. She'll understand."

“I’m going to go talk to her about it.”

"Hurry." Pea smiled.

Jughead headed down the hall all ready as he opened the door to see her getting ready.“I don’t want to do the fake engagement.”

"Okay." Betty said. "I'm still going to kill your mum."

“How about we’ll sneak off at the reception to have sex and make sure she hears.” He teased. "No we can't do that to JB and Pea."

“I was teasing.”

"Oh." She whispered.“I’m going to head back to Pea.”

"No stay, I'm lonely." Betty pouted.“I have to help him get ready.” He kissed her pout."Please don't go, she'll come in again." Betty whispered.

“I’ll stay.”

"Or I can come with you?" She asked.“Come with me.” He held her hand. Betty held his hand as he guided her to Pea's room. They walked in and sat down while Fangs was helping Pea get ready."So Betty we haven't got to talk. How did this idiot ask you out?" Fangs asked. 

Jughead smiled at Betty. He didn’t know if she was going to say the truth or the fake dating version."Well guys we've technically just got together." Jughead smiled. 

“What do you mean?”

"We were faking."

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty blushed.“We started dating for real last night.” Jughead smiled. "Wait I'm confused."

“We were fake dating at first because I told JB I was bringing someone so she wouldn’t be worried about me. Betty agreed to be my fake girlfriend. We’re actually dating now though.”

"Because you couldn't get a girl irl." Fangs teased.“Yep.” Jughead laughed.

"Oi he can." Betty giggled.“You’re the only girl who’s been interested in me since college.” Jughead said. 

“Jug was a player in college.” Pea teased.“No I wasn’t.” Jughead said. 

“Yes you were!”

"Tell me more." Betty smiled.

“The three of us were roommates. Jughead was always going to parties and bringing home girls.” Fangs said.

“Rarely.” Jughead said. 

“More like every night.” Pea teased.

"Tell me more."

“Don’t talk about this with my girlfriend.” Jughead sighed. 

“Jughead would sleep with different girls all the time.” 

“Pea!”

"Any like me?" She asked.

“Some.”

"How?"

“Most of them were blondes so Jughead definitely has a type.”

"Oh." Betty pouted. "I thought I was the only one."

“You’re the only good one.” He kissed her."I better be."Jughead kissed her."So blondes?" She asked.

“Only a few of them were blondes.”

"Tell me about his exes?"

“Well, besides all of the hookups in college he’s only had two girlfriends, including you. His last girlfriend he dated for two years.”

"Do I need to be jealous? I'm already jealous he's been a player."

“They dated in high school. Her name is Toni.” 

“I haven’t seen her in years.” Jughead said."Actually she's coming to the wedding." Pea said. "Your mum is trying to reset you up."

“We ended on good terms. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

"Speak for yourself. I'm in a your mum's bad books." Betty smiled.“I’ll keep you safe.” He kissed her."Sure because I'm on the verge of killing your mother."Jughead just sighed."I love you." Betty smiled.

There was a knock at the door when Fangs let Toni in.“Jug!” Toni smiled, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Hey T.”

Betty went out the room to go back to hers. Jughead got up to stop her. Betty told him she had to get her heels and purse. She left them to it. Betty came back with her heels and bag. She came back and snogged him. Jughead kissed her passionately.

"Hey baby." Betty smiled.

“Hey beautiful.”

"Whose this? I'm Juggie's girlfriend." Betty smiled.

“I’m Toni.” She said.

"The ex who broke his heart." Betty pouted.“We ended on good terms.” Toni said."Oh I know but your the ex Gladys loved and she hates me."

“Babe...” Jughead said.

"What? I'm being nice." Betty pouted. He just sighed."Fine,I'm sorry Toni. I hate Gladys at the minute." Betty apologiesed.

“I hate her too.” Toni said.

"No I mean I want to kill her."

“She abused Jughead for most of his life. Honestly, me too.” Toni said."I hate her for that too but she stole my phone and stole my goodbye from my mum." Betty teared up.

Jughead hugged Betty. Betty hugged him back.

Sweet Pea looked at his phone and it was time to meet at the location. They all left the hotel and drove there. Sweet Pea was a bag if nerves he was finally marrying the love of his life.

“I’m so happy for you, man.” Jughead smiled.

"Me too." Pea smiled.

They arrived at the church and Pea got even more nervous. He had all his friends around him as they smiled at him. Betty was just watching Jughead and Toni. Jughead held Betty’s hand. Betty smiled at him. The music started to play as JB walked down the aisle. She got up to the altar and Pea smiled. Jellybean held his hand as she smiled. She looked at him and smiled. The priest began the ceremony.

They went through everything and the vows. Soon they were kissing, becoming husband and wife. It wasn't long before they were all at the reception. Betty was up and dancing with JB. Jughead came up to her and hugged her from behind. Betty span around as she kissed him. Betty started to dance.

“Hey beautiful.” He smiled.

"Hi Juggie."

“We go home tomorrow.”

"I can't wait to get back to work." Betty smiled.“Like our plans to have sex in our offices.” He teased. "Yes but I like writing for the TV shows."

“Me too.”

"Dance with me?" She asked.

“I’m a terrible dancer.”

Betty shushed with a kiss as she placed his hands around her waist and she placed hers around his neck. Betty moved side to side as Jughead followed.

“I love you so much.” Jughead said.

"I love you too. Not so much Toni because she's not over you."

“Well I love you. I’m with you not her.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

They danced for awhile before Jughead went to go sit down for a bit. Betty continued to dance with everyone. Another slow song was on and she went to go find Jughead but he was already dancing with Toni.

“Jug?” 

“I’m going to dance with my girlfriend.” Jughead said, pulling away from Toni."No its okay, I'm just going to get some air. Its really warm in here." Betty said as she walked away.

Jughead sighed and went to sit at his table. Betty came back in when the song ended. Jughead got up and walked over to her.

"Nice dance?"

“Should’ve been with you.”

"I needed air."

“I’m sorry.”

"Don't be." Betty smiled.

All the party danced came on and Betty headed to the dance floor when Toni sent a message to Jughead to talk outside.“Toni wants to talk. I’ll be right back.” Jughead kissed her. “I love you.”Betty nodded as she danced. Jughead headed outside to see Toni.

"What's up T?"

“I wanted to talk.” 

“About?”

"Us."She smiled.

" Why? "He asked.

“I still have feelings for you.” 

“I’m with Betty, Toni. We’ve been over for a long time.”

"I don't care." She whispered.

“I’m in love with Betty.”

"I'm in love with you." Toni said.

“I don’t love you, Toni.”Toni stood up and kissed Jughead. She was hoping that would change her mind. Jughead pulled away. “I don’t love you.”

Betty came out to see what's taking so long. Betty gasped and ran back inside. Jughead pulled away from Toni and walked back inside. Betty was already gone out the back when Jughead came back. 

“Where’s Betty?” Jughead said looking around."She went to see you." Pea smiled.“I don’t see her anywhere.”

"She said she was going for a walk to clear her head." JB said. 

“Oh... okay.... I’ll wait for her.”

An hour later Betty didn't come home. She packed her bags and flew home. She was on the phone to the CW and they picked up her new show. She was crying on the phone to Veronica.

People were cleaning up the reception and Jughead just sat there waiting for her."Jug?" Pea asked. "She might be at the hotel."

“She would’ve told me.”

"She might have seen you?" Pea suggested.

"Fuck."

“I need to call her.” He pulled out his phone.He dialed his number but it just went to voice mail. He then saw he had a voice mail from her.Jughead listened to it."You kissed her." She whispered.

“Fuck.” Jughead sighed.

"We're done and I'm sorry because I love you. Just stay away from me."Jughead started to tear up."I really love you but I'm hurt and I'm too hurt because of my mum too. The furnal is next week."

“At work.... don’t go near me.... don’t speak to me.... I never want to see you again. Goodbye Jughead.” The voicemail ended. 

Jughead threw his phone on the ground. Jughead decided to go home as he didn't want to be in Paris. He packed up and handed the keys in early. He got the first flight back to New York. 

______

Meanwhile, in New York Betty got a flight back to LA. She called Veronica the second the plane landed."Pick me up." She whispered.

“I’m on my way.”Veronica picked her up straight away. She sat in the back as she cried.“Want to talk about it?”

"No." She whispered. "Take me to work."

“Okay.”

Veronica took her to work and stayed with her for awhile. Betty didn't speak as she just wrote on her laptop. Veronica hugged her. Betty just looked at her phone as saw him call her. Betty just turned off her phone.

She decided to take a walk to his office. She walked downstairs and went to his office. She went in and sat in his chair. Betty turned her phone back on. She was deciding whether to call him or not. She did say she never wanted to see him again. But on the other hand she missed him already. She didn’t want to call but but also all she wanted to do was call him. She decided to bite the bullet and do it.

“Hello?” He slurred.

"Why?" She whispered.

He was obviously drunk as he spoke. “She kissed me. You literally have no trust in me.”

"No trust! I was hurt! Fuck you Jones!"

“Did you ever think that I pulled away? That I didn’t kiss her back?” He snapped.

"Why are you shouting at me?"

“You never cared about me. You never trusted me. You decided to dump me without even knowing what happened. I need another drink.” He slurred.

"Fuck off! Fuck you. Thank fuck I'm moving to Paris for the New show."

Jughead ended the call. Betty threw her phone against the wall and left it. Betty headed home without her phone. Veronica drove her home. Betty just laid in her bed in his flannel. She cried as she held herself as she fell asleep.

Betty really liked him. She had no clue how things went from amazing to tragic. Betty woke up in the middle of the night and started finishing writing the third episode.

Betty hoped that ond day they could be friends again but right now she hates but loves him.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Jughead didn’t show up for work the next few days. Betty spent the days working non stop. She acted like she didn’t care he wasn’t there but she did. She made constant trips downstairs to his office. 

A few days later when he finally showed up he looked terrible. He looked exhausted and he came in drunk. He went right to his office and locked himself in.

He saw her phone smashed on the floor in the office. He saw everyone going outside to say goodbye to Betty as she was leaving to Paris for the New show she was the show producer and had a lot to do.

Jughead grabbed the phone and headed outside. He found her as she was getting into the taxi with her luggage.

“Betty....”

"Go away Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead handed her the broken phone and walked away. Betty threw it and smashed it more on the phone. She already had a new phone. Jughead just continued walking."I love you!" She shouted as she got in the taxi Jughead ignored her. Betty told the driver to go as she cried. Jughead walked back into the building.

Hours later Betty had arrived at her new apartment in Paris. She was at a little cafe as she was getting coffee. Jughead was working trying to forget the day. Toni asked him out for drinks and he agreed.

A few months have passed and they had no contact. JB and Betty met up two months ago and they've been speaking. Betty was currently meeting up with JB again at the cafe. Betty had to tell her something. Betty felt sick and took a pregnancy test. She wasn't expecting the outcome. Two bright pink lines appeared.

"Hi JB."

“Hey Betty.” She hugged her.

"Hi." She whispered again.

"Coffee?" JB asked.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Ummm."

“Are you okay?”

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

“You’re pregnant?!”

Betty just nodded as she teared up. Jellybean hugged her. “Did you tell Jughead?”Betty shook her head. "Toni." She whispered.

“Yeah.... they’re dating again.”

"Three months along." Betty said.

“You need to go see him.”

"We haven't spoken to each other since Toni kissed him. He's coming to visit you and Pea. I've seen his insta story."

“You know jug didn’t cheat, right?”

"Yes but we ended on bad terms."Betty criedJB hugged her again."I'm going home. You can give him my number."

Betty hugged her giving her money for the cake she had. Betty went home and crawled into bed with his flannel. An hour later she had a knock at the door. She got up to answer it. As she opened it she saw JB and Jughead.

“Hey B.” JB said.

"Juggie." She whispered tearing up.“Betty...”

"You told him?" Betty asked JB crying.

“He doesn’t know yet.” 

“Know what?”

Betty placed her hands on her stomach and looked at her fridge. Jughead wasn’t paying attention."I have something for you." Betty said as she grabbed the sonogram picture. The doctor gave her that as they doubled checked with a scan. She handed it to Jughead. He stared at it for awhile. “You’re pregnant?”

"Yes." She whispered.“Fuck.” He whispered. Betty just slammed the door on him and went back to her room. JB went inside and followed after Betty."I'm fine JB." Betty whispered crying.

“He’s just shocked.” JB hugged her.

"I should be working but the morning sickness is really bad I struggled to even meet you."

“Do you want me to let him in so you can talk to him?”

"Sure, I'm staying in bed through." Betty said.“I’ll go get him.” JB got up. She came back a minute later without him. “He’s gone.”

"What a suprise." Betty sarcastically said. "Go it's okay. I'm just going to work in bed. I get the casting list and today."

“Okay. If I find him I’ll send him over.”Betty just nodded as she pulled the bin next to her as she was sick. JB left and went home. As she got home she saw him outside with Sweet Pea and Toni drinking.“Jug! Go back and talk to her!” 

“Why bother? She’s just going to slam the door in my face.”

"Go the fuck back!" JB shouted.

“Fine!”

"Good! Don't come back until you sort it!"

Jughead got a taxi to her apartment as he got there he knocked on the door. He heared her be sick just before Betty answered the door.

“Hi.” He said.

"I'm sorry I slammed the door." She whispered.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged."Come in." Jughead came into her flat as she shut the door.“So.... we’re going to be parents.” He whispered.

"Yeah." Betty smiled faintly.“What am I going to do? What are we going to do? Co parenting?”

"Yeah I guess. You're dating Toni." Betty choked as she held back tears.

“Yeah.” He whispered."Excuse me a moment." Betty ran to the toilet to cry as she sick again. Jughead waited for her. Betty came back red eyed and sick on her lips.“We should probably talk about what we’re going to do.... I live so far away.”

"I come home 3 months of the year." Betty whispered as she sat on her hands to stop shaking.“Three months? How is that going to work? I’ll only get to see my child three months out of the year?”

"I don't know Juggie." Betty broke down crying. Jughead didn’t know what to say."I'm pregnant and I have three seasons of the show confirmed."

“We’re both working and won’t be able to visit often. Plane tickets are expensive too. I’ll literally never get to see my child.”

"I need air." Betty whispered as she stood up all faint.

Jughead put his face in his hands and sighed. Betty got to her patio and fainted. She's been so stressed and eating so little but she knows she should be eating more. Jughead sat inside waiting for her. He didn’t know that she fainted. A few minutes later he needed a cigarette and headed outside.

“Betty?” He said, finding her. “Betty!” He tried to shake her awake. Betty slowly came back around with a headache.“Hey.... you feeling okay? I can help you get to your bed.”Betty began to cry,"It happened again." She whispered.

“What happened again? You fainting?” Betty just nodded.“Come on.... I’ll help you get to bed.”Jughead picked Betty up placing her on her bed turning on her fan. Jughead got her something to eat and some tea.

"Thank you." Betty whispered. "I'm sorry I'm pregnant.

"Jughead just gently kissed her forehead. “Well.... I should probably let you rest.”

"Don't leave." Betty gently grabbed his hand. "I'm so lonely."

“I’ll stay.... but just because we need to talk about things.”

Betty nodded as she moved up on the bed. Jughead pulled up a chair and sat down. “What are we going to do, Betts?”

"I can give up my show to someone else."

“Don’t. It’s really important to you.” Jughead said. “I guess.... I guess I can just wait for those three months each year....” he whispered.

"No I can't ask you to do that. I'll make the sacrifice."

“No... don’t... it’s okay.”

"I'm the one whose pregnant Juggie. I never thought I would be. It's a show, I can always get another one. It hurts to let it go but I have bigger priorities." Betty's cheeks were stained with tears. Jughead just nodded. "I guess I'll have to ring Tod...unless you move over here and work with me?"

“I have my job in LA, Betty.”

"I know." She whispered.

“I’ll wait for the three months out of the year.”

"No I'll ring Tod." Betty said grabbing her phone calling his number. Jughead just nodded. Tod answered immediately. “Hello?”

"Hi Tod, it's Betty." She whispered.

“Hi Betty. Is everything okay?”

"I need to give the show to someone else. I'm pregnant and it's not fair to the father." Betty uttered crying.

“Are you sure?”

"No but I have bigger priorities now." Betty whispered.

“Okay. I’ll let everyone know.”

"Tod make sure it goes to someone good. This show is like my first child." Betty couldn't help but cry.“I will. Call me if you change your mind.”

"I will do. Bye." Betty ended the call pulling the blanket over her head.“Call him back and get your show back. I’ll quit my job.”

"It's too late."

“It’s not. Call him back right now.”

"Juggie your life is in LA. Toni is in LA. I'll be fine." She whispered.

“Call him back.”

"Give me one good reason why?" She asked.

“You love your job.”

"I love you more and this child deserves their daddy!" Betty shouted.

Jughead grabbed his phone and called his boss. 

“Hey Jughead. What’s up.” 

“I’m giving you my two weeks notice. I quit.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I have more important things.” Jughead said, trying not to sound upset. 

“Okay.... well.... when you get back pack up your things.” 

“I will.” 

“Bye Jug.” 

“Bye.” Jughead ended the call. “Call him back and tell him you changed your mind.”

"Juggie your upset."She whispered cupping his face.“Go get your job back.”

"Okay."

Betty rang Tod back up saying the father of the baby is moving to Paris when's she's there. Tod was ecstatic that she wanted the show back because he couldn't think of anyone better to write and produce it.

"Juggie, I need another writer." She whispered. Jughead just shook his head. “I’m going to go back to JB’s.”

"Stay?" She asked.

“I can’t. We can talk things over another time.” Jughead grabbed his jacket."Just stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?"

“I need some air, Betty. I need to leave. I just quit my fucking job!”

"I didn't want you to!" Betty shouted as she stood up and left her own house. Jughead left and went back to JB’s.

Betty headed to the place her and Jughead ended up every single day when they faked date. She just sat in the park in their spot cloud watching as she cried.

Jughead stormed into JB’s house and locked himself in the guest bedroom. Toni went to check on him.

"Hey baby you okay?"

“I quit my job.”

"But you love your job?" Toni said confused.

"Betty's pregnant."

"She's lying that it's yours. I was insta stalking her and it looked like she was with someone after you or before you."

“We don’t know that.... look, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.... just.... come lay with me?”

Toni laid next to him as he pulled her further into his embrace. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jughead was kissing her neck when he got a message on Instagram from Betty.

B: I have a scan tomorrow.

J: I’ll be there.

B: We get to hear the heart beat.

J: okay.

The following day Betty's appointment was at 8am so she was at JB's at 7am waiting for Jughead. Jughead got out of bed without waking Toni before getting ready and heading downstairs. Jughead could see her baby bump as she wore a vest top and shorts. He smiled faintly but stopped when he remembered what Toni said.

“Hey.... I wanted to talk to you about something. We can talk on the way there.” He said, his smile fading.

"Go on." Betty said.

“Toni said you were with someone before we got together and after we broke up.... is it possible that I’m not the father?”

"Did she see this photo?" She asked. Betty pulled up a photo with her best friend Kevin and her brother.“I don’t know. She just said she saw you with someone.”

"My brother." Betty said. "I'm still getting over our break up." Betty admitted.“So you didn’t sleep with anyone else?”

"It hurts you think that. I've just been working trying to forget about you but I can't because I go to our places. " She whispered.

“Well, it hurt that you thought I was cheating so I guess we’re even.”

"I know you didn't!" Betty shouted. "God you sound like Gladys." Jughead just sighed. “Let’s just go to the appointment.”

"No! I can't believe you think I'd fuck someone and then say its yours to try get you back." Betty uttered having an anxiety attack. “I didn’t think that, okay? Toni told me about it and I figured I would just double check with you..” He said.

"Answer me this, did you believe her because if you did walk away now?"Betty asked.

“I didn’t believe her. I just figured I should’ve asked!”

"I'm sorry. I'm just a hormonal mess and I'm so lonely." Betty cried.

Betty just continued to walk to the hospital. She checked in and it wasn't long before she was sitting on the hospital bed as the doctor applied the cold jell to her stomach and applied pressure.

It was five minutes of being uncomfortable before finding the baby. The doctor showed them and then played the heart beat. A tiny heart beat filled up the room. Jughead started to tear up slightly. He just smiled.

"Do you believe me now?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Now you've heared him or her. Do you believe me and not Toni?" She asked.

“I always believed you.”

"Good because I can't do this alone Juggie. I'm so scared and I can't ask my mum for advice and it's already so different because your with her." Betty wiped her tears away.

“I’m here, Betty.”Betty looked up at him scared. "But for how long?"

“Forever.”

"Toni." She whispered.

“What about her? She may be my girlfriend but you and me are going to co parent. I’m here. I quit my job for you.”

"What if they call her mum instead of me?"

“That’s not going to happen. You’re probably going to have the baby more often than I will.”

"What if I love you?" She whispered.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. “You’re the one who dumped me.”

"I was scared I was going to be second best to her because I was just the fake girlfriend turned real." Betty admitted the truth.

“You were my real girlfriend. The entire time. Even when you weren’t fake girlfriend I treated you like my real girlfriend. It was you, Betty. You were it for me then you ended it.”

"I was foolish and jealous. You were the first guy that I dated that I said I love you to. Then I saw her kiss you. I panicked Juggie."

“And you left me in Paris. You dumped me over voicemail.”

"My mother died Jug. I was a mess and I still am. I get it you don't love me like that anymore." Betty whispered pulling her shorts up getting the scan.

“I still love you Betty. But I’m with Toni.”Betty passed him the scan. "I know your with her. I'm happy for you." Betty caught the tears that fell. "Can you make your way home? I need to go to my quite place."

“Uh... Yeah, sure.” He whispered.

Betty just ran out the hospital as her head was in a spin. She broke down crying and screaming. She breathed before she walked away to the place they found the day they got matching tattoos.

Jughead went back to JB’s. He went to find Toni to take her out for lunch. They were going to Jughead's favourite cafe. On the way there they saw Betty talking to herself.

"This is where your daddy took me. He was amazing. He made a spontaneous picnic as we people watched before exploring more. Its one of the places where I knew I definitely loved your daddy. He has the kindest eyes and the most creative mind."

Jughead just sat there watching her.

"He is funny and handsome. Your one very lucky nugget. He loves you so much and I know that and he knows that and you know that. I love you so much too. It doesn't matter that mummy and daddy aren't together because we love you the same amount. Daddy has his family. You might like Toni but I don't want you telling me anything about them as it makes mummy upset. "

“Jug, let’s go for a walk.” Toni said. 

Jughead just nodded as they got up. Jughead heared most of what she said and decided to message her.

J: hey...

B: hey?

J: I heard what you said. We’re at the cafe too.

B: oh you find my quite place.

J: were leaving.

B: how much did you hear?

J: all of it.

B: and?

J: I’m with Toni. I can’t really say anything that wouldn't be fair to her.

B: you can delete the message after.

J: I still love you, Betty.

B: I love you too, Juggie. But like you said you're with her. But I want to be with you.

J: I want to be with you too.

B: What now?

J: I don’t know. I still want to be with Toni too.

B: you know how to sucker punch a bitch in their feelings.

J: I’m sorry.

B: I'll just call you when I'm in labour. That seems fitting.

J: so you want nothing to do with me until the baby is born?

B: I do but it gives you 6 months to figure shit out. I guess I shouldn't have got that third tattoo either.

J: third tattoo?

Betty sent him a picture of her tattoo it was the same one as his. His favourite one she would always trace. It had the date on she found out she was pregnant too. Jughead sent her a picture of her name written in cursive on his arm. 

J: I got a tattoo too.

B: We're a pair of romantic saps. What has Toni said?

J: said about what?

B: The tattoo.

J: She doesn’t know I have it.

Betty sent him a picture of her smiling happily.

J: me and Toni are going on a walk.... I guess I’ll see you when the baby is born...

B: no

J: what?

B: I said that because I'm mad  
B: also very hormonal

J: so you want to see me?

B: of course. I love you but I'm mad and hurt at yours.

J: okay.

B: I'm hormonal. Help me out

J: with what?

B: how do I control it?

J: control what?

B: being so hormonal I... I

J: I don’t know what you’re trying to ask.

B: how do I control not wanting to have sex with you?

J: oh...

B: It's the baby's fault and yours for looking so sexy.

J: I don’t know what to say

B:I'm sorry, I'll just go.

J: no don’t.

B:okay, but what now?

J: is it bad that I want you?

B: yes you're with Toni.

J: yeah...

B: you're no cheat Juggie.

J: you thought I was

B: ouch... I was mourning.

J: me and T are going on our walk.

B: so should I go?

J: yeah.

B: you just told me to stay?

J: I don’t know Betty.

Betty decided to tease him.

B: can she see your phone?

J: No

Betty was already at home. She was in her bedroom stripping off for the bath. She sat on her knees as she took a photo of her naked body holding her small pregnant bump as she took the picture.

Jughead excused himself and told Toni he was going to the bathroom. He locked at the image and couldn't believe it. She looked even more sexier carrying their child. “Fuck.” Jughead sighed when he realized how much tighter his jeans had gotten.

B: my bed is waiting for a single you in it.

Jughead wanted to send her a picture of him. He wanted to tease her too. He sent her a picture of his pants.

B: Misson competed. But my hormones need you.(a single you.)

J: we’ll see...

Betty just left him on read as she went to get her bath. She came out the bath to a message from him.

J: I broke up with her.

B: Wait seriously :) <3

J: yeah

B: want to come over baby daddy?

J: I’ll be there soon

B: doors open come on in. I'm making cake

Twenty minutes later Jughead walked in through the front door. Betty ran upto him and jumped on him smiling. “Hey.” He smiled."You're smiling again."

“Yeah.”

"So today I was thinking you lost your friend in college so we could name our baby after them?" Betty suggested.

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back and drank him up like she was bled dry. Jughead deepened the kiss as he reached under her shirt to feel the baby bump."That tickles." Betty giggled. He just smiled."We heard the heart beat."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Wasn't it amazing? Should we tell your parents?"

“I haven’t spoken to my parents since the trip.”

"But your dad?" Betty asked.

“He took my mom’s side.”

"She would hate me for this. I did say we were trying." Betty bit her lip to stop her smile.“Well, we only had sex once and now you’re pregnant.”

"Yeah, maybe the universe just want us together." Betty shrugged. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Taste this." Betty said as she cut the cake.Jughead tasted it. “It’s amazing, Betts.” Betty ate some and smiled. "Baby wants cake."

“So baby.... I was very intrigued by a certain photo you sent me earlier.” He teased.

"Which one?"

“You naked saying your bed was waiting for me.” He smirked.

"I am naked underneath here." Betty whispered. Jughead just smirked."My boobs are grown." She whispered. Betty kissed his pout. Jughead just smirked as he ate his cake."I love cake."

“I love food.”

"Share." She whispered.

“Share what?”

"The cake or chocolate." Betty smiled.“But I’m hungry.” He pouted."I'm eating for two." Betty kissed him.“Fine.” He pouted. Betty kissed his pout."Bed." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her and held her hand as they walked to her bedroom. Jughead gently laid her down as she raped him up in her arms.

"I'm so thankful for you." She whispered.

"Me too baby."

Betty just smiled as they started to make love. Some how it was more intense than the first time. As they lay in each others embrace, Jughead place circles on her stomach. He couldn't believe that they heared their child's heart beat.

As he holds her in his embrace be instantly knew he did the right thing. Betty is where he wants to be for now and forever. He loves her and now they're having a baby together he couldn't believe it. He was so thankful for this surprise called a life growing inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months have passed and now Betty's 7 months pregnant. The first season had just started showing. Jughead had officially moved to Paris yesterday. When they are back in LA they would stay at Betty's. Jughead had baby proofed their LA house where as Betty has done their Paris house. Jughead was currently taking her on a date around the city.

“Where are we going, Jug?” 

“All of our spots.”

"Aww but my feet. You'll have to carry me." Betty smiled.Jughead smiled and kissed her."Let's go." Betty said as she grabbed her jacket. 

“We could also take the metro if you get too tired.”

"I love you." Betty smiled hugging him.“I love you too.”

"Our little girl is so lucky." Betty said as she locked up. Jughead took her to the tattoo parlor first. Jughead wanted to suprise Betty. She's always talked about getting this dream catcher tattoo on her thigh."Juggie?"

“Do you still want the dream catcher tattoo?” He smiled.

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

“Then let’s go get it.” He smiled.

"Really?"

“Of course.”Betty smiled as she spoke with the artist. She came up with a perfect design. They started to ink the tattoo onto her skin. Jughead sat next to her and smiled."You got me addicted." Betty teased.

They sat there for two hours and a half until it was finished. They bandaged up the tattoo and were told to wait for a few minutes before leaving.

"I can pay."

“Nope. I’m paying.” Jughead said.

"But it's expensive."

"You got mine last time." Jughead smiled.

“Fine.” She smiled.

Jughead went and paid for it. Betty hugged him from behind smiling. "Next place my treat." Betty told him.“Nope. All day I’m paying.”

"Why? It's not an our anniversary." Betty asked.“Today is special.” Was all he said.

"Why become your going to propose or tell me you've got a show to write?"

He just shrugged, not wanting to tell her why. Betty just kissed him as they continued to walk to the next spot. The next spot was the cafe. Jughead ordered her favourite and all her pregnancy cravings. Betty smiled and kissed him. Betty was happy for food. Jughead sat down and started to eat. Betty finished eating hers and started to eat Jughead.

“Babe.” He pouted. “I hate sharing food.”

"But baby! Betty pouted too.

“Fine.” He pouted.

"Good." Betty smiled kissing him. They both just continued to eat."Please say we're going home next or the boats?"

“The boats and then the Eiffel Tower.”

"Perfect."

They started to walk across the street to the boats. Jughead payed for them to go on and this time he was rowing. They stayed on the boats for a little while before leaving and heading to the Eiffel Tower.

Betty was tired so Jughead gave her a piggy back as she took off her shoes. When they got there he set her back down."Why are we here Jug? We normally avoid this like the plauge. They're too many tourists."

“You’re forgetting babe, this is where you first told me you loved me.”

"How romcom of me?" Betty teased. Jughead just smiled."But I'm glad because it was perfect until two days later." Betty pouted. 

Jughead kissed her pout. Betty looked over at the view and saw the sun start to set. Betty smiled as Jughead hugged her from behind. Jughead gently pressed a kiss to her neck.

"This is nice."

“Yeah.” He said as he pulled away. 

When Betty turned around to look at him he was down on one knew with a ring box open, displaying a beautiful emerald ring."Juggie, get up! Wait! Are you serious?" Betty smiled.

“Of course I’m serious. I love you so much Betty. I mean, we’re going to have a baby together soon. The only thing that would make it better is if you became my wife. Will you marry me?”

"Fake wife or real wife?" She teased.

“Real wife.” He smiled.

"No." Betty teased. "For fake... Yes, yes, yes!"

Jughead smiled and put the ring on her finger. Betty kissed him before looking at the ring. Once she pulled away to catch her breath she gasped at how gorgeous the ring was. 

"How much! We could have used it for our little girl."

“Don’t worry about it.”

"You want to marry me? Why? Your mum?" Betty said.

"I want to marry you because your it for me. I see my whole future with you. You're carrying our child. My whole life is here with you. And to think it all started off as us fake dating."

"Well I'm a pretty good at faking it." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled faintly."I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you so much.”

It began to turn to night fall. They were still up there admiring the view as she saw a shooting star. Betty and Jughead stayed wrapped in each other’s arms. It was crazy how fake dating could become such and epic love story. They’ve been through so much but each time they get stronger. They’re finally with the people they’re meant to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics. Check out her edits on Instagram. They’re phenomenonal and deserves more love. 


End file.
